The Wizard Of Love
by Han Dalgi
Summary: My First Rated M Fanfiction Daehyun, manusia biasa yang membutuhkan bantuan. Youngjae, seseorang yang dapat menolong Daehyun. Tapi Hidup itu tak semulus yang diharapkan, semuanya berubah karena sesuatu. Haha, lagi males bikin summary. Kalo penasaran baca aja :P DaeJae (Daehyun - Youngjae) BAP


**The Wizard of Love**

 **.**

Rate : M

Genre : Fantasy, Drama

Boy X Boy

OOT,OOC

.

 **By : Han Dalgi**

Not Plagiarism, karna ini mikir sendiri! Pusing bikin ceritanya

.

Summmary :

My First Rated M Fanfiction

Daehyun, manusia biasa yang membutuhkan bantuan.

Youngjae, seseorang yang dapat menolong Daehyun.

Tapi Hidup itu tak semulus yang diharapkan, semuanya berubah karena sesuatu.

Haha, lagi males bikin summary.

Kalo penasaran baca aja :P

.

Cast :

. Jung Daehyun

. Yoo Youngjae

. Kim Himchan

. Han Dalgi (OC)

.

 ** _Warning : ._** ** _Mature Contains,so if you underage just get out of this story_**

 ** _._** ** _Siapin Kantung Muntah :P_**

 ** _._** ** _Kalo gak kuat bacanya mending Close aja :3_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang, Tidak, Jung Daehyun!" ucap Himchan lalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun seorang diri di taman.

Daehyun menunduk dan mendesah, ini sudah kesembilan kalinya ia ditolak oleh pujaan hatinya, Kim Himchan. Telah Daehyun lakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan hati Himchan tapi ia selalu saja gagal. Daehyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit yang kini berwarna kelabu, senyuman miris tampak tersungging di bibir tebalnya.

 _'Hah… bahkan langit pun seakan mengerti perasaanku saat ini'_

Bunyi Gluduk mulai terdengar riuh rendah dikejauhan, angin kencang mulai menerpa dan menerbangkan benda-benda ringan di taman, tempat Daehyun berada saat ini. Bukannya pergi dari taman dan mencari tempat yang lebih aman dan terlindung, Daehyun malah tetap diam ditempatnya seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Biasanya Daehyun berhasil mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, tapi lain halnya dengan hati Himchan yang kunjung belum didapatnya hingga saat ini. Saat pertama kali ditolak ia masih bisa tersenyum dan berpikir mungkin ia melakukannya terlalu cepat. Kedua kalinya ditolak ia berpikir mungkin ia melakukannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Ketiga kalinya ditolakpun Daehyun tetap optimis bahwa ia yakin ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Himchan dilain kesempatan. Ke-empat kalinya ditolak Daehyun malah semakin tertantang dan bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Himchan. Semangat Daehyun masih stabil pada saat penolakan kelima dan ke-enam kalinya, namun saat ketujuh kalinya ditolak, semangat Daehyun perlahan meredup, namun ia masih tetap mencoba untuk mendapatkan Himchan. Kedelapan kalinya ia ditolak, mulailah muncul perasaan khawatir bahwa Himchan akan tetap dengan pendiriannya selama ini.

Sekarang, ketika ternyata apa yang dikhawatirkannya itu memang benar, saat kesembilan kalinya ia ditolak, Daehyun merasa putus asa.

Wush…...Srakkkk

Sebuah kertas Koran menutupi wajah Daehyun dan menghalangi pandangannya pada langit yang semakin gelap. Daehyun merenggut kertas itu dengan kesal, ia hendak meremukkan dan menyobekkan kertas itu namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang tercetak tebal disana.

 ** _Penyihir Cinta_**

 ** _Ada masalah dalam percintaan? Sulit mendapatkan kekasih hati? Ingin putus dengan pacar yang banyak tingkah? Atau masalah percintaan lainnya? Segera hubungi alamat dan nomor dibawah ini :_**

 ** _Seoul - Hannam dong,Yongsan gu, 788-6_**

 ** _555-xxxx_**

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya setelah membaca iklan baris pada Koran tersebut, lalu tersenyum meledek.

 _'Orang bodoh mana yang percaya akan hal seperti ini?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang remang, penerangan yang suram ditambah suhu pendingin ruangan yang sepertinya diatur dalam volume maximum membuat tubuh Daehyun sedikit menggigil. Daehyun kini berada di sebuah tempat yang tertulis pada selembar Koran yang ditemukannya tadi siang, merasa tidak ada seorangpun ditempat itu Daehyun pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan memeriksa alamat yang tertera pada Koran itu, siapa tahu ia tersasar. Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlonjak kaget saat menemukan seseorang sudah berada dihadapannya. Orang itu memakai topeng yang bermotif kupu-kupu dengan perpaduan warna kuning, perak, dan hitam yang menutupi area sekitar matanya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mata, hidung, bibir, serta dagunya dapat terlihat dengan jelas, sedangkan dahinya ditutupi oleh surai hitam lembut yang juga ikut menutupi sebagian topengnya. Semua yang dipakai orang itu serba putih, mulai dari pakaian, jam tangan, bahkan sepatunya. Bibir orang itu bergerak, mengukir senyum teduh, lalu mulutnya membuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti alunan melodi yang indah ditelinga Daehyun.

"Silahkan ikuti Saya" ucap orang itu

Seperti terhipnotis, pandangan Daehyun kosong dan mengikuti orang yang berada di depannya. Akhirnya Daehyun duduk berhadapan dengan orang itu, dan dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang berada diantara mereka berdua. Diatas meja itu terdapat papan nama bertuliskan :

 **Penyihir Cinta**

 **Yjayo**

"Jadi, apa keluhanmu?" Tanya Yjayo

"Ss-saya ingin mendapatkan kekasih hati saya, Mbah" jawab Daehyun

 _'Mbah ndasmu! kalo lu bukan pelanggan, lu udah abis ditangan gue'_ maki Yjayo dalam hati

"Tolong panggil saya Yjayo" ucap Yjayo kalem

Tangan Yjayo bergerak menarik pegangan laci, ia mengambil salah satu botol yang tersusun rapi dalam laci meja kerjanya. Telunjuk dan ibu jari Yjayo menyentuh bagian atas botol dan bagian bawah botol berukuran kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna turquoise.

"Teteskan cairan ini pada minuman target, cukup tiga tetes saja, dan pastikan ia meminumnya" terang Yjayo

Yjayo mengambil kantung kecil untuk membungkus botol itu, lalu memberikannya kepada Daehyun. Daehyun menerimanya dengan kedua tangan sambil sedikit menundukkan badan dan kepalanya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Yjayo.

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, tangannya membuka pintu mobil, lalu duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat bungkusan yang didalamnya berisi botol yang baru didapatnya tadi.

"Lihat saja, Himchan…. Kau akan menjadi milikku"

 **.**

 **Wizard of Love**

 **.**

 **('o')/..\\('o')**

 **.**

Youngjae menghela nafasnya lega, ia melepas topeng yang dikenakannya dan membetulkan poni di dahinya setelah pelanggan terakhir keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Tangannya bergerak lincah menghitung lembaran demi lembaran Won yang didapatnya hari ini, ia memasukkan seluruh pendapatannya kedalam dompet hitam miliknya. Setelah itu Youngjae membereskan tempat kerjanya, dan menuju lantai atas yang dijadikan tempat tinggalnya.

Tidak banyak manusia yang tahu bahwa para penyihir sungguhan berbaur dan hidup berdampingan dengan mereka, salah satunya Youngjae. Nama lengkapnya adalah Yoo Youngjae, ia merupakan penyihir berdarah asli yang sedang menempuh ujian tahap akhir di Shadow University, Universitas khusus penyihir; dimana hanya penyihir berdarah asli dan penyihir berdarah campuran yang terpilih yang bisa memasuki Universitas tersebut.

Tugas setiap Mahasiswa Penyihir tingkat akhir ialah membantu atau mencelakakan manusia, tergantung Mata kuliah yang mereka ambil. Youngjae selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam tiap mata kuliah, membuat ramuan, menghapal mantra, mengutuk orang, menangkal kutukan, meramal serta membaca peruntungan menggunakan perantara, baik itu menggunakan bola Kristal ataupun kartu, dan masih banyak bidang lain yang ia kuasai. Tinggal satu mata kuliah yang belum dikuasainya, yang sedang ia usahakan saat ini, yaitu cinta.

Youngjae merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap jam pasir dengan sebuah bola Kristal kecil bergaris yang berada di atasnya. Pasir yang berjatuhan menandakan hitungan mundur menuju batas akhir hari penentuan kelulusan, sedangkan bola Kristal yang berada diatasnya menandakan nilai yang dikumpulkan oleh peserta ujian akhir, bola Kristal itu akan terisi sedikit demi sedikit oleh cairan kental berwarna hijau jika peserta ujian telah berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya, baik itu membantu manusia ataupun mencelakakan manusia. Bola Kristal Youngjae sudah terisi tigaperempat, itu berarti tinggal seperempat lagi poin yang harus dikumpulkannya agar bisa lulus ujian dan mendapatkan Cum Laude.

 **.**

 **(-_-)**

 **.**

 **_(._.)_**

 **.**

Suasana Kantin saat ini cukup ramai, Daehyun menuju Counter dan membeli dua buah bubble tea. Ia menuju toilet dan meneteskan cairan dalam botol yang didapatnya dari Yjayo kemarin kedalam salah satu Bubble Tea yang telah ia beli. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kantin, dan mendapati Himchan berada di salah satu bangku yang terdapat disana. Daehyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Himchan, lalu duduk di depan Himchan.

"Mau Bubble Tea?" Tanya Daehyun sambil menyodorkan minuman tersebut

Himchan menatap Daehyun tepat dimatanya, tangan lentiknya terulur mengambil cup plastic berisi minuman kesukaannya, bubble tea. Sekelompok mahasiswa sedang berjalan menuju bangku yang berada dibelakang Himchan dan Daehyun tempati, mereka mulai bercanda sambil sesekali mendorong temannya. Bubble tea yang berada dalam genggaman Himchan tersenggol, menyebabkan tutupnya yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran terpisah dari gelasnya, dan isinya tumpah ke lantai. Daehyun menganga melihat kejadian di depan matanya, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi ia berhasil. Orang itu berbalik ketika merasa menyenggol sesuatu, ia berkali-kali membungkuk minta maaf pada Himchan dan Daehyun.

Daehyun hendak menggebrak meja dan memarahi orang tersebut tapi ia urungkan karena Himchan telah terburu memaafkan orang itu. Bahkan orang itu mengganti bubble tea yang ditumpahkannya barusan dengan meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas meja.

"Apa kau akan meminum bubble tea milikmu itu?" Tanya Himchan penuh harap

"Eummm, biar kubelikan yang baru" ucap Daehyun

"Tidak usah, biar yang itu saja" balas Himchan sambil mengambil bubble tea yang berada dihadapan Daehyun.

Himchan tersenyum dan memberikan uang yang diberikan orang itu pada Daehyun, lalu dengan cepat menyeruput bubble tea itu sampai habis. Daehyun tak berhenti memandangi Himchan yang tengah meminum bubble tea, ia mulai berkhayal, andai saja Himchan meminum bubble tea yang telah ditetesi oleh cairan yang didapatnya dari Yjayo, bisa jadi mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terkekeh karena mulai percaya hal yang berada diluar nalar manusia. Sebenarnya Daehyun belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Yjayo dan ramuannya, namun ia pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa tertawa sendiri?"

"Kau mulai menghawatirkanku, ya..Channie?"

"Heol… Daehyun-ah, Aku hanya tidak mau dipandang aneh karena duduk bersama dengan orang gila"

"Aku memang gila Himchan, gila karena dirimu"

Himchan meringis mendengar perkataan Daehyun, jujur saja ia bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan gombalan-gombalan yang sering dilontarkan oleh Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ah, bisa kau hentikan hal ini? Apa kau tidak bosan? Bukankah aku sudah sering menolakmu? Kenapa kau masih saja mengejarku? Bagiku kau itu hanya sahabat, tidak lebih, kalau Kau melakukannya lagi Aku anggap persahabatan Kita cukup sampai disini"

Daehyun terdiam dan menunduk, ia menutup kedua matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dirinya tidak mau dijauhi oleh Himchan karena masalah seperti ini, biarlah ia terjebak dalam Friendzone daripada harus kehilangan Himchan dalam hidupnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan perasaanya kepada Himchan yang sudah berlangsung lama. Kepalanya sibuk berpikir mencari alasan, bahkan kesempatan yang mungkin saja bisa diciptakan olehnya. Daehyun membuka kedua matanya ketika sebersit ide melintas di otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket?"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Daehyun-ah?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku… bagaimana jika kita taruhan dengan bermain basket? Jika Aku kalah, Aku akan melupakan perasaanku padamu, tapi jika kau kalah, beri aku satu kesempatan terakhir sebelum aku benar-benar berhenti. Bagaimanapun Aku tidak ingin persahabatan Kita rusak karena ulahku. Bagaimana, Kau mau kan?"

Himchan merenung mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Daehyun, ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya ia menerima taruhan itu karena setidaknya Daehyun tidak memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan persahabatan mereka akan kembali normal tanpa ada seorangpun menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadap yang lain. Eye smile tercipta dikedua mata Himchan saat ia tersenyum, ia memberikan telapak tangannya pada Daehyun.

"Call?"

"Call!"

 **.**

Daehyun memutar tutup botol air mineral 500 ml, kemudian ia mengambil cairan yang didapatnya dari Yjayo dan mencoba meneteskannya.

 _'tunggu,tunggu… apa tiga tetes cukup? Bukankah jumlah air ini lebih banyak dibanding bubble tea tadi? Apa Aku harus menambah tetesannya? Aduh… Aku bingung! Apa kutelepon saja si Yjayo itu?'_

Daehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menimang-nimangnya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon Yjayo, nada sambung mulai memasuki pendengaran Daehyun, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab teleponnya. Daehyun terus mencobanya sampai tiga kali namun tetap saja teleponnya tidak diangkat. Wajah Daehyun berubah pucat, terlintas dalam pikirannya kalau Yjayo bukanlah Penyihir Cinta, melainkan seorang penipu ulung. Daehyun menatap botol kecil berisi cairan turquoise ditangannya, tiba-tiba perasaan ragu menjalari dirinya saat ini,ia tak yakin cairan itu mampu membuat seseorang jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat kucing berwarna kuning yang sedang melintasi taman, Daehyun mengeluarkan kotak makan yang berada didalam tasnya, ia mengambil salah satu sushi dan memberikan tiga tetesan pada sushi itu. Jemari dan mulut Daehyun memberi isyarat memanggil kucing itu agar bergerak mendekatinya, kucing itu menghampiri Daehyun lalu memakan sushi yang telah ditetesi dan diletakkan diatas rumput.

Daehyun memperhatikan kucing yang masih berada dihadapannya, kucing itu tetap berada ditempatnya, matanya membulat lucu seolah meminta makanan lagi pada Daehyun.

Satu menit,

Dua menit,

. . . . ,

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu namun kucing itu masih berada ditempatnya dan tidak pergi meninggalkan Daehyun.

"Apa Cairannya bekerja atau ini memang kebiasaan kucing yang setelah makan malah menunggu diberi makanan lagi?" gumam Daehyun

"Ck, masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum pertandinganku melawan Himchan. Apa Aku datangi langsung saja Si Yjayo itu?"

Daehyun beranjak berdiri, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkir. Langkah Daehyun terhenti saat merasakan ada yang mengikuti dan mensejajarkan langkahnya. Mata Daehyun melebar melihat kucing yang tadi memakan sushi yang diberikannya mengikutinya.

 _'Ah, ini pasti hanya kebetulan… kucing ini masih cukup kecil, jadi wajar saja begini, iya kan? Ini bukan karena cairan itu kan?'_

Daehyun membelokkan arahnya dan berlari kecil, kucing itu mengejar dan mencoba mendekati Daehyun. Beberapa kali hal itu ia lakukan sampai ia sedikit kecapean dan duduk bersandar dibawah tiang basket. Kucing itu mendekati Daehyun dan duduk dipangkuan Daehyun.

"Hei, pergilah. Aku tak sudi membagi makananku lagi denganmu" ucap Daehyun sambil mendorong kucing itu dari pangkuannya.

Kucing itu kembali naik ke pangkuan Daehyun, dan menyamankan dirinya disana. Daehyun menyentil telinga kucing itu dan berusaha mengangkat dan menurunkan kucing itu, tapi sulit karena tangan kucing itu seperti lengan gurita yang menempel, susah dilepaskan, kucing itu melesakkan dirinya pada Daehyun, dengan kepala tertunduk. Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada kucing itu.

"Hei" ucap Daehyun tepat didepan wajah kucing itu

Kucing itu mendongakkan kepalanya, sengaja atau tidak sengaja bibir kucing itu mendarat pada dagu Daehyun.

"Yakk! Pergi kau kucing sialan!"

Daehyun berdiri, kucing itu pun terjatuh dari pangkuannya, namun kucing itu tetap berusaha mendekati Daehyun. Daehyun mengambil beberapa kerikil kecil dan melempari kucing itu, Nampak sorot kesedihan memancar dari wajah kucing itu. Setelah menatap Daehyun beberapa menit, kucing itu pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Daehyun.

 **.**

Pertarungan basket yang dilakukan Himchan dan Daehyun sangat sengit, skor mereka terus saling susul dalam tiap menitnya. Di kuarter terakhir ini Daehyun unggul dua angka dari Himchan. Daehyun mendribble bola, ia meloncat dan mencoba memasukkan bola dengan cara Lay up tapi tembakannya ditepis oleh Himchan. Serangan balik terjadi, dengan cepat Himchan menembakkan bola dan mendapatkan three point. Bersamaan dengan itu, waktu pun habis. Himchan unggul pada detik terakhir. Keduanya kelelahan dan duduk bersandar di salah satu bangku penonton. Daehyun tidak sedih dirinya kalah dari Himchan, sebaliknya ia malah merasa senang, karena apapun hasilnya, menang ataupun kalah, Daehyun yakin ia bisa mendapatkan Himchan dengan menggunakan cairan yang didapatnya dari Yjayo. Ia kini yakin bahwa cairannya berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, dan Yjayo bukanlah seorang penipu seperti yang dipikirkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Daehyun mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral, lalu memberikannya pada Himchan. Dalam Hati ia tersenyum menanti hal indah yang selalu diimpikannya dan kini akan dilalui olehnya. Himchan membuka tutup botol itu dan menuangkan seluruh airnya pada kepalanya.

"Yak, Kim Himchan! Kenapa tidak kau minum airnya?!" erang Daehyun frustasi

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Aku kepanasan"

"Tapi…tapi…tapi…."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik traktir aku ke café yang baru buka itu, kudengar disana minumannya enak-enak"

Daehyun menghela napasnya berat, Himchan terkekeh melihat reaksi Daehyun yang dirasanya berlebihan. Sambil berjalan gontai, Daehyun mengikuti langkah Himchan yang berada didepannya, kini ia merasa putus asa lagi karena cairan yang didapatnya dari Yjayo telah ia teteskan seluruhnya pada botol air mineral yang ternyata tidak diminum oleh Himchan. Dan lagi, tidak ada perubahan apapun pada diri Himchan.

 **.**

 **Wizard of Love**

 **.**

 **('o')/..\\('o')**

 **.**

Youngjae melemparkan tasnya ke atas kasur, ia melirik jam pasirnya lalu membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat cairan kental berwarna hijau yang berada didalam bola kristalnya berkurang, pada awalnya cairan itu tepat berada di salah satu garis, tapi sekarang cairan itu berada dibawah garis. Youngjae menggeram, ia kesal nilai yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah telah berkurang. Ia mengeluarkan bola Kristal besar yang sering dipakainya untuk membaca peruntungan. Sambil berkonsentrasi penuh, Youngjae mulai membaca mantra dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya didepan bola Kristal itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika mengetahui apa penyebabnya, salah satu pelanggan yang datang kemarin ternyata gagal dibantu oleh Youngjae. Mata Youngjae melebar ketika membaca pikiran orang itu yang berniat kembali lagi kemari setelah sebelumnya menuduhnya sebagai penipu.

 _'What the? Yang benar saja?! Setelah menuduhku menipu, sekarang ia akan kembali lagi meminta bantuanku?! Hei, kau bahkan mengurangi nilaiku dengan kegagalan dan kelakuan bodohmu! Lihat saja, akan kumahalkan tarifku!'_

Tawa keras Youngjae menggema memenuhi kamarnya, seekor burung hantu yang bertengger pada dahan pohon didepan rumah yang ditinggali Youngjae tampak pergi dan mengepakkan sayapnya menjauhi kediaman Youngjae. Bulan purnama muncul dari balik awan,di kejauhan terdengar lolongan srigala yang saling sahut-menyahut, menyebabkan siapapun orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan bersembunyi dan meringkuk di balik selimut masing-masing.

 **.**

Youngjae tengah duduk tegak di kursi kerjanya, kedua matanya bergerak memperhatikan Daehyun yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya. Daehyun langsung duduk dihadapannya setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, sebelum Daehyun berbicara Youngjae pun langsung mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berbeda dari kemarin.

"Berikan Aku sehelai rambutmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Cepat, berikan saja!"

 _'Sebenernya Orang ini preman pasar atau penyihir cinta sih? Galak banget…'_

Daehyun meringis saat mencabut sehelai rambutnya, Youngjae langsung mengambil rambut itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam botol tersebut. Sambil menggumam, Youngjae mengocok botol itu hingga rambut Daehyun tidak terlihat lagi didalamnya.

"Semprotkan Parfum ini sekali saja, saat Kau berada didekat orang yang Kau incar"

Youngjae hendak memberikan parfum itu kepada Daehyun namun ia menarik kembali tangannya ketika melihat cengiran bodoh Daehyun yang terpampang jelas, cengiran yang menyebabkan Youngjae mendapat firasat buruk, bahwa orang dihadapannya akan membuat kegagalan lagi.

"Camkan perkataanku baik-baik! Cukup sekali, saat Kau berada didekatnya! Kali ini jangan sampai gagal!"

Daehyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar hal itu, tangannya terulur mengambil botol parfum dari tangan sang Penyihir Cinta lalu ia memberikan sejumlah uang. Daehyun hendak beranjak pergi namun pergerakannya terhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya.

"A-apa ada yang salah, Yjayo-nim?" Tanya Daehyun

"Saya akan berusaha agar saya tidak gagal kali ini" ucap Daehyun yakin

Youngjae mendengus sambil mendelikkan matanya, ia menunjuk uang yang ada di mejanya.

"Ini,Tolong tambah dua kali lipat!"

 **.**

 **(._.)9**

 **.**

Dering Alarm menyapa pendengaran Daehyun di pagi hari, ia menggeliatkan badannya sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Daehyun menatap pantulan dirinya di layar kaca, ia hanya memakai handuk putih untuk menutupi bagian bawah badannya. Tangannya mengambil deodorant spray yang berada di atas rak, namun deodorant itu terasa ringan saat diangkat.

 _'Ck, kenapa saat dibutuhkan malah habis?'_

Daehyun memasuki kamarnya lalu mengenakkan kemejanya, ia hendak mengancingkannya namun matanya terpaku saat mendapati sebuah botol yang bertengger di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Ia teringat mendapatkan botol itu dari Yjayo, sang penyihir cinta. Tanpa pikir panjang Daehyun pun membuka tutup botol parfum itu, seketika menguarlah aroma citrus bercampur aroma mint yang sangat kuat.

 _'Hm..wanginya benar-benar menggoda'_

Ibu jari Daehyun telah berada diatas tombol spray, ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan Penyihir Cinta itu tentang cara penggunaan parfum itu.

 _'Cukup satu kali semprot saja kan?'_

Daehyun menyemprotkan parfum itu pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan satu kali semprotan tanpa melepaskan ibu jarinya. Ia menghirup aromanya sendiri, senyum bangga terkulum di kedua sudut bibirnya. Sambil merapikan penampilan dirinya di cermin, Daehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal sambil berkata 'Fighting!' untuk menyemangati dirinya. Ia yakin 100% bahwa usahanya akan berhasil kali ini, dengan langkah semangat Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah dengan senyuman lebar yang tak pernah lepas menghiasi wajahnya.

Cahaya Matahari pagi yang seharusnya terpancar ketika Daehyun baru saja keluar dari rumah tertutup oleh awan kelabu. Hal itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh Daehyun, bahkan fakta bahwa dirinya harus menggunakan bus umum untuk berangkat ke Kampus karena mobilnya sedang berada di bengkel pun tidak dapat mengganggu Moodnya yang sedang bagus saat ini.

Sesekali Daehyun menyapa para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar saat Wangi khas kopi dan bagel memasuki indera penciuman Daehyun, yang berasal dari Morning Fresh, café yang memiliki teras didepannya, dan tampak beberapa orang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya, yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita.

Ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, suara-suara ujung sepatu yang saling beradu terdengar jelas tepat berada di belakang Daehyun. Namja berkulit tan itu tidak ambil pusing dengan suara bising yang berada dibelakangnya,baginya bukanlah hal yang aneh jika orang-orang terburu-buru di pagi hari. Suara-suara itu semakin lama semakin keras dan banyak, seolah-olah serombongan orang sedang mengejarnya. Karena penasaran, Daehyun pun berbalik. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati dibelakangnya terdapat orang-orang yang tadi disapanya, juga orang-orang yang tadi duduk di luar café. Orang-orang itu maju dan mengerubungi Daehyun, tingkah mereka seperti sasaeng, berusaha menyentuh apa saja yang bisa disentuh. Rambut, hidung, dan juga anggota tubuh yang lain tak luput dari serangan tangan-tangan mereka. Daehyun berusaha meloloskan dari dari kerubungan itu, tak ia pedulikan bajunya yang ikut terkoyak. Ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mengerubunginya tadi yang kini mengejarnya, namun setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan orang lain di jalan, pengejarnya malah semakin banyak. Sekarang Daehyun berada di persimpangan jalan, ia pun berbelok ke kanan dan menemukan sebuah tong sampah besar. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tong sampah itu.

Daehyun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, ia kemudian menahan napasnya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Wangi parfum khas wanita mulai menusuk hidungnya, Daehyun semakin meringkukkan dirinya berharap wanita yang mendekatinya segera menjauh namun harapannya tak terkabul,Wanita itu malah menerjangnya. Daehyun beranjak berdiri, ia berusaha berlari tapi tertahan karena sebelah kakinya dipegang erat oleh wanita itu. Ia berjengit , tangannya terulur mencoba melepaskan pegangan wanita itu pada kakinya namun wanita itu malah berusaha menggapai dan mencengkram lengannya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Daehyun pun menendang wanita itu,walaupun rasa bersalah sedikit menelusupinya karena ujung sepatu Daehyun mengenai dahi wanita itu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Bulir-bulir air mulai turun dari langit, Daehyun mulai mencari tempat berteduh agar bisa terhindar dari rintiknya hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat, sekaligus mencari tempat berlindung yang aman dari orang-orang yang terus mengejarnya dibelakang seperti orang gila.

Ditengah kepanikan, otaknya langsung terpikir untuk menemui Penyihir Cinta itu, Daehyun yakin hanya Ia yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Dengan cepat Ia langsung mengarahkan kakinya menuju tempat tinggal Penyihir Cinta itu, setelah sampai didepan kediamannya Daehyun pun langsung memasuki tempat kerja Penyihir Cinta itu. Matanya bergerak menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan mencari keberadaan sang pemilik tempat, karena tidak menemukannya Daehyun pun berteriak memanggil Yjayo.

 **.**

 **Wizard of Love**

 **.**

 **('o')/..\\('o')**

 **.**

Youngjae terbangun ketika mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai bawah tempat tinggalnya, dengan kesal ia bangun dari kasur dan membanting selimutnya. Youngjae turun, dan melihat Daehyun sedang menahan pintu kacanya, menjaga agar pintu depan itu tak diterobos masuk oleh siluet orang-orang yang berada dibaliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini ditempatku?"

"Oh, annyeong Yjayo-nim, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Minggir…"

Youngjae menggeser daehyun dari depan pintu, tangannya mengambil tongkat dari balik kimono tidurnya, kemudian ia membuka pintu dan mengarahkan tongkat itu pada orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya.

 ** _"Raelcharry"_** ucap Youngjae lantang

Orang-orang itu mengerjapkan matanya, dan tampak bingung ketika mendapati dimana diri mereka berada. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dan pergi dari tempat itu setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari Youngjae yang seolah mengusir mereka.

"A..a..pa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Itu tidak penting, apa perkataanku kemarin tidak jelas hingga kau mengabaikannya dan bertindak sesuka hatimu begini?!"

"Aku mengikuti perintahmu kok, cukup satu kali semprot,kan?"

"Selain itu?"

Daehyun menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, seingatnya hanya itu yang diucapkan oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya kemarin. Youngjae mendengus kesal dan berteriak pada Daehyun,

"SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK MENGGUNAKANNYA DI DEKAT ORANG YANG KAU INCAR!"

Namja berbibir tebal itu menunduk, ia kini mengerti mengapa orang-orang tadi mengejarnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melakukan kecerobohan dan kesalahan yang fatal. Daehyun merasa suasana didalam ruangan terasa mencekam karena tatapan mata yang menusuk yang mengarah padanya dan juga aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Penyihir Cinta yang berada dihadapannya seakan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ia memutuskan segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Setelah berterima kasih ditambah dengan senyuman manisnya Daehyun pun membungkuk lalu meraih handle pintu, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat mendengar Youngjae bersuara.

"Jika kau keluar, orang yang akan berpapasan denganmu akan mengejarmu lagi"

Daehyun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Youngjae tak percaya,

 _'Tapi kenapa kau tidak terpengaruh?'_

"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku sendiri yang meracik ramuan itu hingga menjadi parfum"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!"

"Bodoh, wajahmu mengatakan semuanya"

"Lalu apa yang harus Aku lakukan agar orang-orang tidak mengejarku?"

Youngjae berjalan melewati Daehyun sambil memberikan isyarat dengan gerakan tangannya agar Daehyun mengikuti langkah Youngjae. Daehyun dan Youngjae menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, lalu Youngjae membuka pintu dan membawa Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Youngjae membuka keran air, ia menggerakkan dagunya pada Daehyun agar Daehyun masuk kedalam bathub. Setelah itu Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi tak lama kemudian ia masuk kembali dengan membawa ember. Youngjae menuangkan isi ember yang dibawanya kedalam bathub, mata Daehyun terbelalak lebar ketika melihat balok-balok es mulai memasuki bathub dan ikut berendam bersamanya. Youngjae menunjuk jam dinding yang berada diatas pintu kamar mandi.

"Berendamlah selama 30 menit"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Youngjae. Lambat laun es batu yang berada didalam bathub mulai mencair. Daehyun menggertakkan giginya, dinginnya air yang telah bercampur dengan es batu membuat badannya menggigil.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi Youngjae dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, terlihat Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan handuk warna kuning miliknya yang bermotif wajah bebek. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae yang duduk bersender di ranjang, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Boleh Aku minta Cairan turquoise bening saat Aku pertama kali kesini?"

"Minta?!" Tanya Youngjae sinis

"Eum, maksudku Aku akan membelinya"

"Tidak ada, Aku belum membuatnya lagi" ucap Youngjae datar lalu kembali membaca bukunya

Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya menatap Youngjae yang semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Udara yang keluar dari air conditioner terasa menusuk kulit dan tulang Daehyun, dirinya daritadi belum berpakaian dan hanya sehelai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Ia beberapa kali mencoba memanggil Youngjae untuk meminjam bajunya, namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menghiraukan seruan Daehyun, seolah-olah ia tidak berada disana. Daehyun memutar bola matanya kesal dan mengambil buku dari tangan Youngjae.

"A-a.." belum sempat Daehyun mengutarakan niatnya, Youngjae sudah terlebih dulu memberikan sebuah pot kosmetik kepadanya.

"Ini Dust of Love, caranya cukup tiupkan didepan orang yang kau incar. Dan harganya lima puluh juta"

"Apa kau gila? Lima puluh juta?!" ucap Daehyun tak percaya

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah…" ucap Youngjae sambil bergerak mengambil kembali pot kosmetik dari tangan Daehyun, namun gagal karena Daehyun mengangkat pot kosmetik itu ke udara.

"Biar Aku lihat dulu"

Lalu Daehyun memutar tutupnya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat bentuk dari dust of love itu, sesuai namanya, dust – yang berarti debu, isi dalam pot kosmetik itu hanyalah kumpulan debu yang berwarna hitam pekat, hanya bedanya terdapat sedikit kilauan disana. Mulut dan hidung Daehyun bergerak-gerak, Youngjae memicingkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya karena ia pikir Daehyun mengatakan sesuatu. Ia lalu mendekati Daehyun dan terbelalak saat butiran-butiran dust of love yang berada di tangan Daehyun melayang mengenai wajahnya akibat bersin yang ditimbulkan oleh Daehyun.

"Maaf, Aku tak sengaja" ucap Daehyun sambil menyeka hidungnya

Tangan Daehyun terulur meraih wajah Youngjae, ia mencoba membersihkan debu hitam yang menempel di pelupuk mata Youngjae, tapi tak lama kemudian gerakan jari tangannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba debu itu menghilang dalam 3 detik. Belum juga keterkejutan Daehyun hilang, Namja manis dihadapannya mendekatkan wajahnya. Dahi mereka saling menempel, dapat Daehyun rasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Namja manis itu, Daehyun menahan napasnya saat pandangan mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"Kau Panas, Ayo"

Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun lalu membawanya menuju tengah tempat tidur. Setengah badan Daehyun bersender pada kepala tempat tidur dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan. Daehyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena merasa kedinginan, ia melirik Penyihir Cinta yang duduk disebelahnya. Daehyun merasa sedikit risih, selain karena dirinya yang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, orang yang duduk disebelahnya terus menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang aneh disertai senyuman yang berubah menjadi seringaian yang cukup menyeramkan baginya.

"Eu-eu….Yjayo-nim, boleh Aku meminjam bajumu? Bajuku masih basah karena kehujanan tadi,tidak mungkin Aku keluar dalam keadaan begini kan?"

"Kau… Kedinginan?"

"I-iya" ucap Daehyun sambil menenggak ludahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa merinding saat mendengar nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Penyihir Cinta itu.

Bukannya mengambilkan baju dari lemari, Youngjae malah mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Daehyun dengan badan saling berhadapan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Daehyun yang kini mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya dengan kepala dimiringkan. Youngjae mendekatkan dirinya pada Daehyun dan menempelkan bibir kissablenya pada bibir tebal Daehyun. Mata Daehyun melebar ketika merasakan benda kenyal, basah, dan lembut itu mengenai bibirnya, ia mendorong dada Youngjae.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Yjayo-Nim?" lirih Daehyun

"Sssst, panggil Aku Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae, itu nama asliku" ucapnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir tebal Daehyun.

Youngjae kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada Daehyun, tak lama kemudian ia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengemut bibir atas dan bibir bawah Daehyun secara bergantian. Daehyun berusaha diam dan tak membalas lumatan yang dilakukan oleh Youngjae, tapi pertahanan dirinya runtuh saat Youngjae mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mencoba memasuki bibirnya. Tangan Daehyun yang semula berada dikedua sisi ranjang bergerak meraih pinggang Youngjae,mendekapnya erat dan menariknya mendekat sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Youngjae mengaitkan kakinya dibalik tubuh Daehyun, sementara sebelah tangannya menjalar ke atas, ke kepala Daehyun dan meremat gemas rambut Daehyun saat Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas. Ciuman panas mereka berakhir saat keduanya sudah kehabisan napas. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, bibir Youngjae mulai menelusuri rahang bawah Daehyun, lidahnya bergerak aktif menjilati leher Daehyun seperti es krim sambil sesekali mengigit kecil dan memberikan tanda di perpotongan lehernya.

Sambil memundurkan dirinya sedikit, Jari tangan Youngjae bergerilya menyusuri tubuh Daehyun, mulai dari dada bidangnya, lalu turun ke perutnya yang memiliki sedikit abs. Ia menggerakkan jarinya memutar mengikuti bentuk abs yang tercetak, kemudian menarik lepas handuk yang melilit di pinggang Daehyun. Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas dibibir Youngjae saat mendapati tidak ada kain lain yang menghalangi dibalik handuk yang telah dilepasnya, ia dengan bebas dapat melihat junior Daehyun yang berukuran besar. Tangan lentiknya terulur meraih kejantanan Daehyun, ia meremasnya dengan Daehyun mulai memburu saat Youngjae mempercepat kocokan di areanya dengan cepat.

"Heu…..Janghan….Hentikanh…" ucap Daehyun susah payah menahan desahannya

Youngjae mendongak mendengar ucapan Daehyun, dan menghentikan aksinya. Mata Daehyun bergerak gelisah, ia menggigit bibirnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia merasa kehilangan saat Youngjae menghentikan aksinya, padahal sebentar lagi ia sampai. Ia tahu hal yang dilakukannya ini salah, karena bagaimanapun ia mencintai Himchan, dan tak ingin mengkhianatinya dengan melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain walaupun cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hati kecilnya ingin menghentikan kegiatan ini tapi otak dan tubuhnya merespon dengan hal yang berbeda.

"Jangan Dihentikan, Maksudku. And go faster Please?"

Youngjae menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas, lalu kembali mengocok junior Daehyun lebih cepat. Tak lama kemudian, junior Daehyun pun menyemburkan cairan kental berwarna putih, dan sebagian mengenai kimono tidur yang Youngjae kenakan. Youngjae melepaskan semua yang menempel dibadannya, lalu memposisikan holenya dihadapan junior Daehyun yang mengacung tegak. Perlahan ia menurunkan badannya sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam junior Daehyun untuk memasuki holenya. Youngjae meringis saat ujung kejantanan Daehyun baru saja memasukinya, ia merasa penuh padahal junior Daehyun belum masuk sepenuhnya. Youngjae merasa sesak saat kejantanan Daehyun telah tertanam sempurna didalam holenya, ia mendiamkan dirinya sebentar untuk beradaptasi dengan benda yang berada dalam dirinya. Kemudian Youngjae bergerak menaik turunkan tubuhnya, Daehyun pun tak mau kalah, ia pun bergerak mengimbangi gerakan Youngjae sambil tangannya membantu menaik turunkan tubuh Youngjae. Kuku jari Youngjae berulang kali mencakar punggung Daehyun saat milik Daehyun mengenai g-spot miliknya. Youngjae mengangkat bokongnya dan melepas milik Daehyun perlahan, tangannya menekan kedua pundak Daehyun agar ia berbaring. Youngjae membalikkan badannya dan merangkak mundur hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan milik Daehyun, dan miliknya berada dihadapan wajah Daehyun. Keduanya mulai mengulum kejantanan yang berada dihadapan wajah masing-masing sambil sesekali menyedot ujungnya, lidah mereka bergerak menelusuri pangkal hingga ujung kejantanan sambil kedua tangan mereka saling meremas twinsball ataupun bokong. Setelah merasa cukup, Youngjae membaringkan badannya disebelah Daehyun sambil memunggunginya. Daehyun mendesah kecewa, ia masih merasa belum cukup. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada punggung Youngjae lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Youngjae ke udara. Daehyun lalu menusukkan miliknya pada hole milik Youngjae dan memompanya dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **(-_-)**

 **.**

 **_(._.)_**

 **.**

Butiran-butiran debu berwarna jingga terang Nampak berjatuhan dari dalam perapian yang berada di dalam kamar Youngjae, disusul dengan kepulan asap yang memunculkan kedatangan seorang Yeoja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perapian, lalu menepuk-nepuk badannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok pemilik kamar yang tertidur membelakanginya. Ia pun menghampirinya dan menaiki kasur, tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan badan Youngjae.

"Jae-ah, Jae-ah…. Ppalli ireona…." Ucap Yeoja itu

Youngjae membalikkan badannya, sambil perlahan membuka matanya, ia beringsut mendudukkan dirinya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot akibat pergerakan yang ditimbulkannya, dan mengekspos setengah bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat tak memakai apapun. Yeoja itu menutup matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya, namun ia merenggangkan jarinya demi mengintip tontonan gratis yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Dalgi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Youngjae dengan suara khas bangun tidur

"Aku ingin berangkat ke kampus bersama denganmu"

"Eum? Baiklah, balikkan badanmu"

Youngjae membuka selimutnya dan terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya tak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Ia berjengit saat merasakan sakit di area bokongnya ketika bangkit dari tempat tidur. Niatan awal untuk mandi pun diurungkan, selain untuk mempersingkat waktu ia ingin segera berangkat ke kampus untuk menunjukkan ramuan baru buatannya pada Dosennya.

Youngjae dan Dalgi bergerak menuju perapian, setelah sebelumnya keduanya mengambil segenggam bubuk jingga yang terdapat dalam sebuah pot yang diletakkan diatas bagian yang menjorok diatas perapian. Mereka membuang bubuk itu ke lantai perapian tanpa menyadari sosok bingung yang berada di belakang mereka yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Terdengar suara 'Pooof' ketika bubuk itu mendarat, kepulan asap memenuhi perapian dan menutupi keberadaan dua orang itu, selang beberapa detik asap itu menghilang, begitu juga dengan kedua orang yang berada didalamnya.

 **.**

Dalgi mencoba mesejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Youngjae yang tergesa, raut kekesalan terlihat dengan jelas pada wajah tampan Namja itu.

"Aku tak percaya penelitianku selama ini sia-sia!"

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tahu kan..Aku sedang berusaha meracik Immortal Poisson of Love, dimana ramuan itu bisa berdampak permanen pada orang yang diberi ramuan itu. Sehingga kita tidak perlu repot harus memberinya ramuan lagi jika khasiatnya telah hilang dan tidak perlu khawatir orang yang terkena ramuan cinta akan kabur setelah ia tersadar . Setelah sekian lama meneliti dan meracik akhirnya Aku berhasil membuat ramuan itu, ramuan yang kuberi nama dust of love. Lalu ketika Aku menunjukkannya pada Professor Park, ia bilang

'Lupakan saja, Immortal Poison of Love itu hanya Mitos. Sudah banyak penyihir yang berusaha membuat Immortal Poison namun akhirnya berhenti ditengah jalan dan menyerah, karena Mereka menyadari bahwa Cinta yang sejati itu bukan berasal dari ramuan, tapi dari hati. Dan sebaiknya kau musnahkan saja ramuan buatanmu sebelum mencelakakan orang lain, karena dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah kalaupun ada yang berhasil sepertimu, Mereka biasanya bernasib tragis. Memang… segala sesuatu yang berlebihan terlebih dipenuhi oleh ambisi berlebihan itu tidak baik. Lagipula nilaimu sudah cukup bagus walaupun tanpa Immortal Poison ini'

"Yah, setidaknya Kau mengetahui hal itu sebelum mencobanya pada Orang Lain kan?"

"Kau benar, Aku belum me-"

Ucapan Youngjae terhenti saat dirinya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, kilasan-kilasan kejadian semalam mulai memasuki pikirannya bagai film yang diputar mundur.

 _'Sial, Kini Aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan bokongku sakit'_

 **.**

 **(._.)9**

 **.**

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak kejadian tak terduga yang dialami oleh Daehyun, hal yang pertama kali dilakukan olehnya setelah Youngjae dan seorang gadis yang tak dikenal olehnya menghilang dari hadapannya adalah duduk termenung diatas kasur, sambil menatap nanar tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu akan pergulatan panas yang mereka lakukan seharian. Ia menoleh ke arah perapian, sambil berharap Youngjae akan muncul kembali dari tempat itu. Dering ponsel menyadarkannya dari lamunan, ia melirik nama yang tertera layar,senyum hambar menghiasi sudut bibirnya saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, Kim Himchan. Dengan sedikit tidak rela Daehyun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menemui sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya di kafe.

 **.**

 **Wizard of Love**

 **.**

 **('o')/..\\('o')**

 **.**

"Hei, Kau kenapa?" ucap Dalgi lembut sambil membalik tubuh Youngjae yang menatap kosong dinding di ruang kerjanya.

"Masih memikirkan Ucapan Professor Park?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae, sekarang ini dirinya sudah seperti Zombie, yang terus mematung sepanjang waktu.

Dalgi menjentikkan jarinya, lalu seketika ruangan dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang menggugurkan daun yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan, disertai Simphony lembut yang mengalun merdu memanjakan pendengaran, kemudian kedua tangannya dilabuhkan di dada bidang Youngjae sambil mencengkram pelan kemeja milik Namja itu. Dalgi Berjinjit lalu mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir milik Youngjae sambil perlahan mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas.

Kresh….

Gadis itu melepaskan bibirnya dari Youngjae dan menoleh saat mendengar suara daun kering yang terinjak. Lantunan musik yang tedengar dan deretan pohon yang disertai dengan guguran daun pun segera menghilang, berganti menjadi ruang kerja Youngjae seperti semula. Matanya mendapati seorang Namja berbibir tebal yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dan mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Ah, Maaf… Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu, tadi pintunya terbuka, jadi tanpa pikir panjang Aku langsung masuk begitu saja"

Youngjae melirik ke arah asal suara yang terdengar tak asing ditelinganya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Daehyun yang tengah menatapnya.

"Dalgi-ya, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Gadis itu menoleh pada Youngjae, lalu berganti menatap Daehyun. Ia mengangguk mengerti lalu mengecup pipi sekilas Youngjae sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang memulai percakapan. Keduanya hanya saling menatap, membiarkan keheningan melanda keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Youngjae menghela napas pelan, ia yakin kedatangan Daehyun ke tempatnya adalah untuk meminta penjelasan atau membicarakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Namja berkulit tan itu pasti terkejut dan kebingungan ketika tidak menemukan dirinya dimanapun.

"Kuharap Kau melupakan kejadian tempo hari, itu adalah kesalahan yang ditimbulkan oleh ramuan yang ternyata gagal, jadi Kau tidak perlu membayarnya"

Daehyun menunduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya sambil berusaha mencari kata yang tepat, tak berapa lama ia pun mendongak,

"Oh, begitu. Apa Kau-"

"Aku tidak punya ramuan lain untuk membantumu, jadi lebih baik Kau cari orang lain saja"

"Eu.. A-aku…"

"Sebaiknya Kau segera pergi, karena Aku sedang sibuk"

Raut wajah Daehyun berubah menjadi muram, bibirnya masih terbuka, ia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu namun kata-kata yang telah disusunnya seolah tersangkut di kerongkongan. Suaranya pun seakan ikut menghilang, rahangnya sedikit mengeras lalu bibir itu terkatup dengan rapat. Perkataan terakhir yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Youngjae terdengar dengan sangat jelas bahwa Penyihir Cinta itu menginginkan dirinya pergi, tanpa membungkuk atau berpamitan Daehyun pun membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 _'Ada apa denganku? Padahal bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Kenapa Aku ikut merasa sedih saat melihat ekspresi sedih yang terpancar di wajahnya? Perasaan apa ini?'_

Youngjae memegang dada kirinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat

 _'Tidak, tidak! Tak usah berlebihan mengenai perasaan ini, Ini hanya dampak sementara yang ditimbulkan oleh ramuan gagal itu! Benar, kan?'_

Youngjae menatap nanar punggung Daehyun yang kian menjauh, rasa kehilangan menelusup masuk dalam dirinya.

BRAKK…

Suara pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan lamunan Youngjae yang sempat tercipta, ia menghela napasnya pelan dan kembali menatap daun pintu.

 _'Selamat Tinggal, Jung Daehyun….'_

 **.**

Dengan langkah gontai dan kepala menunduk Daehyun meninggalkan kediaman Youngjae, kini ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Penyihir cinta itu.

 _'Hah…. Sebelum mengucapkannya Aku sudah ditolak. Ini gila, hanya karena One Night Stand…. Kau mengubah segalanya Yoo Youngjae…..termasuk perasaanku'_

Kemudian Daehyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit

 _'Apa tidak ada kesempatan atau suatu cara bagiku agar bisa memilikinya?'_

Namja berkulit tan itu terus memandangi langit seakan menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan pujaan hatimu?"

Daehyun terhenyak ketika mendengar suara yang mengagetkannya, ia tersenyum lemah dan menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang tadi berada di ruangan Youngjae,

"Belum"

"Aku bisa membantumu"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba gadis itu mencabut sehelai rambut Daehyun. Dengan mengabaikan ringisan dan pekikan kaget Daehyun, ia mulai menggumamkan sebuah mantra, meniup rambut itu lalu memberikannya pada Daehyun.

"Cabut juga rambutnya, lalu simpulkan dengan rambutmu ini" ucap gadis itu dengan riang

Daehyun menerima helaian rambutnya dengan sedikit ragu, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang lain pada gadis itu.

"Aku Daehyun, Jung Daehyun. Kau siapa? Ehem, dan apa hubunganmu dengan Youngjae?"

"Oh, Aku Dalgi, Han Dalgi. Aku tunangannya Youngjae"

Daehyun terpaku mendengar ucapan gadis itu, jantungnya serasa ditikam saat mendengar hal itu. Dalgi melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Daehyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Youngjae.

 _'Ini tidak benar, kan? Tunangan, dia bilang? Lalu Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika sudah begini?'_

Mata daehyun tertuju pada tangannya yang tergenggam, dimana terdapat sehelai rambut miliknya yang yang sudah di-mantra-I oleh gadis yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Youngjae. Daehyun menarik napas dalam lalu berbalik, dengan penuh tekad ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kediaman Youngjae, orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

 **.**

Youngjae meringis ketika merasakan rambutnya dicabut oleh seseorang, ia menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Daehyun lah pelakunya. Ia dan Dalgi mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Daehyun yang sedang tertunduk sambil berusaha melakukan sesuatu dengan rambut itu.

Mata Dalgi melebar, seketika gadis itu tersadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Namja berbibir tebal itu, ia langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya namun terlambat, rambut Daehyun dan rambut Youngjae telah terikat oleh sebuah simpul. Kemudian Dalgi mengarahkan tongkatnya pada rambut yang berada ditangan Daehyun, tiba-tiba dari sisi kanan dan kiri rambut itu mucul setitik api yang merambat dan bertemu ditengah simpul, membakar habis helaian rambut yang telah tersimpul erat tanpa meninggalkan jejak berupa abu sedikitpun.

Youngjae melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada gadis yang tengah tersenyum puas dihadapannya, dan membentaknya.

"Ya! Han Dalgi!"

"Apa? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya, Jae-ah"

"Melakukan Apa? Mencelakainya dengan Api yang Kau keluarkan?!"

"Aku tidak mencelakainya! Ia berusaha merebutmu dariku, Jae-ah"

"Merebutku?"

"Apa Kau tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Ia coba lakukan? Ia berusaha mendapatkanmu dengan Mantra yang kubuat, jadi mana mungkin Aku diam saja, Iya kan?"

Youngjae terdiam mendengar penuturan Dalgi, ia melirik pada Daehyun yang tetap diam dan menunduk dibelakangnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari dirinya saat mengetahui apa yang coba Daehyun lakukan terhadapnya, ia beranjak mendekati Daehyun. Tangan Youngjae meraih dagu Namja berkulit tan itu dan mengangkatnya agar berhadapan langsung dengan matanya, mencoba mencari kebenaran yang tersirat dari bola mata yang balik menatapnya.

"Apa itu benar, Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun menganguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Youngjae, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Youngjae. Ia mendekap Youngjae, kemudian mengangkatnya dari lantai, melupakan keberadaan seorang Gadis yang berada di ruangan yang sama yang tanpa disadarinya kini menatapnya dengan kilatan kemarahan di matanya.

"Yash! What the Hell Are You doing?!"

Sentakan itu membuat Daehyun melepaskan dekapannya, dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia menenggak salivanya pelan ketika melihat gadis di depannya .

 _'Gawat, sepertinya Aku membangunkan Singa yang sedang tidur'_

"Dalgi-ya…." Youngjae maju selangkah tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Daehyun.

Mata Gadis itu semakin melebar melihat perbuatan Daehyun yang menghentikan pergerakan Youngjae,

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

Kemudian Daehyun melangkah maju, menutupi wajah dan tubuh Youngjae dari penglihatan Dalgi

"Aku tak bisa melepasnya, karena Aku Mencintainya"

"Hah? Omong kosong macam Apa itu? Menyingkir atau Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Bibir tebal!"

Gadis itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Daehyun yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Mata Dalgi menyipit tatkala tak ada pergerakan dari Daehyun ataupun Youngjae, seakan-akan waktu tengah berhenti berputar di tempat itu. Sambil menggumamkan mantra, Dalgi mengayunkan tongkatnya pada Namja berbibir tebal itu. Seberkas sinar berputar cepat mengelilingi tubuh Daehyun, tak berapa lama sinar itu menghilang. Kini dihadapan Youngjae dan gadis itu tidak ada lagi sosok Namja berambut cokelat, berbibir tebal, dan berkulit tan. Sosok Daehyun telah berubah menjadi _Pyxicephalus adspersus_ atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kodok Banteng Afrika.

Youngjae mendengus tak percaya dengan hal yang telah Dalgi lakukan terhadap Daehyun, ia pun mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya berusaha mengubah Daehyun kembali menjadi manusia.

"Sial, kenapa ini tak bekerja?!"

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia seperti itu"

"Han Dalgi, cepat ubah dia kembali!"

"Itu hukuman yang pantas baginya!"

"Ubah dia atau kubuat Kau menjadi sepertinya!"

"Ya! Yoo Youngjae, Apa Kau mengancamku? Jangan pedulikan dia, Oke? Dia bukan siapa-siapa… karenanya sudahlah, biarkan saja dia!"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, karena Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya!"

Mulut Gadis itu terbuka lebar setelah mendengar pernyataan Youngjae, ia lalu mengucek matanya berharap penglihatannya salah karena melihat semburat rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby Namja itu.

"Jae-ah, apa Kau lupa? Aku ini tunanganmu! Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan Kita?!"

"Maaf Dalgi-ah, Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, dan Aku yakin Perasaanku ini benar adanya. Jadi, bisa tolong Kau ubah dia kembali? Lagipula Kita belum resmi bertunangan…"

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, ia mendelikkan matanya sambil mendengus, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat

"Hhhh…Sayang sekali harapanmu itu sia-sia, Yoo Youngjae! Karena Aku telah memberinya kutukan bersyarat, Jadi…tidak ada seorang Penyihir pun yang bisa membatalkan kutukan itu termasuk Aku sendiri! Kau Hanya bermimpi di siang bolong, selamat bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barumu itu! Hahahahaha" ucap Dalgi sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju perapian.

Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Namja yang berwajah murung dan terlihat kehilangan semangat karena ucapannya, gadis itu pun menghilang setelah menaburkan serbuk Jingga ke lantai.

Youngjae menghela napasnya melihat kepergian gadis itu, ia pun berjongkok mengambil kodok besar itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu duduk di tepian kasur, kemudian kodok itu ia taruh diatas pangkuannya.

"Daehyun-ah, Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menolongmu"

Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Youngjae, yang secara perlahan mengaliri pipi mulusnya, lalu mengenai pucuk kepala kodok itu. Youngjae tersenyum lemah, seperti perkiraannya, tidak terjadi perubahan apapun pada kodok itu setelah air matanya menetes. Ia mengusap-usap punggung kodok itu dengan sayang, matanya menerawang melihat wajah kodok itu yang memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Merasa gemas, Youngjae mengangkat kodok itu dihadapan wajahnya, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan mulut lebar kodok itu. Youngjae melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh kodok itu saat seberkas cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba memancar menerangi seluruh penjuru kamarnya tanpa terkecuali, yang membuatnya harus menutup kedua matanya.

Youngjae merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menggenggamnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Daehyun sudah menjadi manusia kembali, yang sekarang sedang berlutut dihadapannya sambil tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau lebih memilihku daripada Gadis itu…"

Deretan gigi putih Youngjae terlihat setelah Daehyun mengatakan hal itu, ia ditarik berdiri oleh Namja bekulit tan yang beranjak berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, seolah ada magnet tak kasat mata, perlahan tapi pasti wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Youngjae menutup matanya saat bibir tebal Daehyun bersentuhan dengan bibir kissable miliknya.

 **.**

 **\\(The End)/**

 **.**

Salut Ama Reader yang baca sampe akhir cerita ini *tears*

Mungkin di cerita-cerita selanjutnya (Kalo Ada Mood) Han Dalgi bakal jadi pengganggu DaeJae *Evil Laugh*

Mind To Review? *Puppy Eyes*


End file.
